User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Touka Satomi
This article is about the fanmade 5 Servant Touka Satomi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= Reduces one enemy's NP gauge by 1. Reduces their NP damage for 1 time, 3 turns. |leveleffect = NP Damage - |l1 = 20% |l2 = 23% |l3 = 26% |l4 = 29% |l5 = 32% |l6 = 35% |l7 = 38% |l8 = 41% |l9 = 44% |l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Seals one enemy's NP for 1 turn. Increases party's buff success rate for 1 turn. |leveleffect = NP + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Success Rate + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Increases own debuff resistance by 20% for 3 turns. Reduces all enemies' buff success rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Success Rate - |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= Increases own defense by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Rank '-'= Increases own NP damage by 20% for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. Increases own defense by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Doppel= Increases own NP damage by 20% for 3 turns. Deals damage to all enemies. Increases own defense by 30% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 975% |l2 = 975% |l3 = 975% |l4 = 975% |l5 = 975% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 30% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 30% |c5 = 30% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts